huniepopfandomcom-20200223-history
Kyanna
}} Physical description Kyanna bears an immaculate and curvaceous build with large breasts. She has violet eyes to match her black hair that extends to her hips, also wearing a white headband on top of her hair. In her usual attire, she has gold, heart-shaped earrings in between the front and back layers of her hair. She wears a pale blue tank top with darker blue horizontal stripes, and wears short, navy blue pants. Personality "Kyanna is a hair stylist at the salon in the mall. She's obsessed with beauty and body image, spending most of her free time at the gym. She's loyal and protective of her friends, but get on her bad side and things change quickly. Growing up with only brothers, she's a bit of a tomboy. Kyanna is the mother to a one year old baby. She got knocked up a year ago but the father is not in either of their lives. As such, she values honesty, responsibility and stability."-Game Description History Kyanna is a hairdresser and stylist at the beauty shop in the mall, but she dreams of becoming a famous actress, singer and dancer. As a result, she is obsessed with beauty and body image. She spends most of her free time working out at the gym and doesn't miss one of Beli’s yoga classes. While she can be a bit vain at times, she is loyal to a fault and very protective of her family and friends. She has a one year old son named Philip, though it's unclear what happened to the father of Kyanna's child, whether he left when she was pregnant, or if he died, Kyu only said he wasn't in their lives and that Kyanna never talked much about him and only mentioned her son Phillip a few times during dates, and it's unclear whether her relationship with her son's father was serious or not. But she did get upset when Audrey insulted her saying "Why don't you go, and get knocked up again!?" and called her a whore. She dropped out of high school sometime in her life. While fans speculated she left high school because she got pregnant, that isn't the case as she is twenty-one and her son is a year old and she met her son's father at twenty, so she left high school for unknown reasons. Relationship 'Audrey' Though they're not shown together that often, Kyanna and Audrey despise each other deeply. Kyanna usually dresses Audrey's hair but Audrey is never satisfied with the results and insults her. Ironically, Audrey and Kyanna are seen together enjoying themselves in the digital art collection, though its possible they fake getting along with when they are around each others friends. Tiffany Tiffany and Kyanna get along well. Tiffany loves Kyanna's son Philip and babysits him on a whim when Kyanna has business to attend to. Tiffany refuses to accept the money Kyanna offers for her kindness in a playful manner then leaves the gym, nothing else is known about their relationship. Beli Kyanna gets along with Beli as they both enjoy doing Yoga classes. She is said that Beli is awesome while talking to the player. Trivia * Kyanna is the only character of all twelve to wear earrings. * Kyanna is one of four characters to have a cup size of DD. Others are Celeste, Jessie, and Venus. * Kyanna can be depicted as a tomboy, as said about her in her game description: "Growing up with only brothers, she's a bit of a tomboy.". She was partly influenced by the behavior of her younger brothers, causing her to occasionally behave in the way a typical boy would. Traits of this are shown when she says "yo", "dude" or "man". * Kyanna is one of five characters whose hair extends further down than her shoulders. Four others are Audrey, Beli, Tiffany, and Venus. * Kyanna is one of the two characters who are mothers. The other is Jessie with her daughter Tiffany. **Another interesting fact is they both dropped out of high school because of their children, although in Kyanna's case this has yet to be proven. * Kyanna will appear in the upcoming game "HunieCam Studio", another game developed by HuniePot. ** Kyanna is one of eight characters to return in HunieCam Studio. The other seven are Jessie, Lola, Audrey, Beli, Aiko, Nikki, and Tiffany. *Along with Audrey's voice actress Brittany Lauda, Hayden Daviau is one of the voice actresses in this game to be involved in Yandere Simulator, voicing Kokona Haruka (some videos) and Saki Miyu (actual game). *According to Kyu, Kyanna's panties are the stinkiest to obtain in the game. *She becomes the Latina category in "HunieCam Studio". Category:Characters Category:Huniepop Category:HunieCam Studio